Gae-Bulg (wielders)
=Single universe {Marvel Multiverse}= Earth-616 Morrigan Circumstances After the death of her father at the hands of the Morrigan before her, the girl who would become the next Morrigan bargained with "a creature of greater evil" than the previous Morrigan to gain the power to take her revenge. She was given the Gae-Bulg and granted the power she desired, but at the cost her soul; as she was about the kill the Morrigan, she was offered a deal and became the new Morrigan, saving her soul and spending the next several millennia as the Celtic-Goddess of War. Appearances (non-present) *X-Factor Vol. 1 #244 Hogun the Grim Circumstances Upon being tricked by the Irish-Gods, thinking that they had kidnapped a human baby, Thor and the Warriors Three took the child and the spear from its' cauldron of blood, running out of the realm with the weapon and the child, who was revealed to be Cuchulain. Struggling to hold the weapon with its' power and fury, the spear was taken from Hogun by Cuchulain, who used to weapon to decapitate Volstagg and impale Thor. Hogun regains control of the spear after sneaking up on and brutally beating Cuchulain, forcing him to retreat, and then restraining it with the cloak of Dionysus's pet pig. Hogun would retain possession of Gae-Bulg during the subsequent parts of their quest, retrieving the Kusanagi from its' temple in Japan and until their arrival in Egypt. Hogun relinquished the spear to Thor after the group arrived at the Temple of Thoth, so that Hogun could run to the temple's peak and shout three times while the rest did battle with the temple's guardians. Appearances *Thor: Blood Oath #4 *Thor: Blood Oath #5 *Thor: Blood Oath #6 Fandral the Dashing Circumstances After Fandral and Hogun defeat Cuchulain in battle and take his spear from him, the pair subdue the spear's rage with the wine-generating cloak of Dionysus's pet pig. Fandral takes up the spear and reaches into the bag, collecting one of the Apples of Yggdrasil they had attained earlier, using slices of the apple to heal Thor and Volstagg who had been slain by Cuchulain and his spear during the battle. Afterwards, Fandral gave the spear to Hogun for safekeeping for most of the rest of their quest. Appearances *Thor: Blood Oath #5 Thor Odinson Circumstances Upon arriving at the Temple of Thoth for the final part of their quest, Thor and the Warriors Three engage in battle with the temple's guardians who are tasked with keeping silence in the area. Hogun tosses the spear to Thor to use in battle while Hogun rushes off to the top of the hill to do their final task of shouting on the hill's peak. Thor releases the spear from the cloak of Dionysus's pig and it flies off by itself in a rage, spearing and taking down one of Thoth's guardians. Appearances *Thor: Blood Oath #6 Volstagg the Voluminous Circumstances After completing their quest by shouting three times on the peak of the hill of the Temple of Thoth, Thor and the Warriors Three were ambushed by Ulik the Rock-Troll. Due the giant's interference, the vow of the quest was broken and Thor prepared to face the troll in battle, Thor tossed the spear to his companion Volstagg so he could take up his hammer in the fight. Gae-Bulg was returned to the Celtic-Gods after the completion of their quest and the settling of the dispute between the Asgardians and the Giants. Appearances *Thor: Blood Oath #6 Category:Items by wielders